Dreams Come True
by Smilesforfree
Summary: La frase "la chica de mis sueños" jamas había resultado tan literal... aunque quizá se tratara de algo más que de un simple sueño. One Shot.


Bueno acá esta el One-shot. espero que les guste! los personajes de naruto no me perteneces son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia, solo por ocio.

* * *

"_El sueño es el alivio de las miserias para los que las sufren despiertos."_

_Ten cuidado con tus sueños:_

_Son la sirena de las almas. _

_Ella canta._

_Nos llama. _

_La seguimos _

_Y jamás retornamos._

La frase de "la chica de mis sueños" jamás había sido tan literal. Porque así era… esa chica era producto de sus sueños, de su imaginación, de su subconsciente…

Dormir se había convertido en un vicio, aunque… ¿a qué persona no le gusta descansar? Pero el problema es que últimamente "descansar" no era el único motivo, se estaba volviendo una gran obsesión. Antes solo lo hacía para desechar problemas de su cabeza o para relajarse luego de un largo y cansador día. Pero había llegado a un punto en el que solo lo hacía para soñar… logrando así, escapar de la monotonía de su vida. Amaba cuando conseguía un sueño placido y reconfortante, eso sucedía, en especial cuando soñaba con ella, porque esos iban más allá un simple sueño, resultaban tan reales… el calor o el frio, los olores y el tacto, resultaba todo tan embriagador.

Porque esos sueños, no eran como uno cualquiera, es decir, es de suponer que él es el dueño, de sus actos en su subconsciente, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué por más que intentaba dominarlos no lo conseguía? Él había intentado millones de veces, tocarla, besarla y hasta en más de una ocasión había tratado otras cosas… pero ella se negaba, a veces huía de el espantada y hasta en algunas ocasiones era capaz de dejarlo solo, mientras el la llamaba por su nombre recorriendo todos los escenarios ficticios de su imaginación. Realmente la chica se la estaba poniendo difícil, para solo ser un reflejo de sus más profundos deseos guardados en su mente. Porque claro, él era Sasuke Uchiha y jamás había tenido un reto amoroso tan grande y que seguramente nunca superaría, puesto que ni siquiera era real.

Ella, la joven de sus sueños, era como una droga la cual una vez que la probabas no podías abandonar, porque así había sucedido desde la primera vez en que había soñado con ella, no había encontrado retorno. Ella parecía tener más o menos su edad aproximada, bella y tranquila como ninguna otra. Perfecta, se atrevía a pensar, una bella tentación para él. No toleraba a ninguna otra que no fuese ella, la creada por su subconsciente, quizá sonaba algo loco pero el resto de las otras mujeres le resultaban extrañamente desagradables, completamente intolerables. Pero de eso se trataba, seguramente su inconsciente había moldeado a la mujer perfecta para él, la razón por la cual ahora se pasaba más tiempo entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, más específicamente en la cama.

¿Quién se imaginaria? El, Sasuke Uchiha, dependiendo de alguien imaginario para alegrar sus días, porque así era, de ella dependía su felicidad, ese sentimiento tan novedoso pero a la vez grato para el chico. Él, que siempre se la pasaba realizando actividades ahora se encontraba día tras día prácticamente atado a la cama, como si solo eso resultara lo más importante.

Cada noche implicaba un nuevo encuentro, la posibilidad de hablarle, de escucharla reír o de aspirar su hermoso aroma, simplemente de conocerla. Porque ella era interesante, eso hacía que no perdiera el interés tan fácilmente, eso mantenía su atracción, cosa que no muchos solían conseguir.

Odiaba no poder soñar… lo ponía de mal humor, el solo hecho de no verla, de sentirla distante, tan lejana, lograban deprimirlo. Porque él no era tonto y recordaba más de una vez al día que todo era irreal, odiaba el hecho de haber encontrado lo ideal para él y que eso resultara tan inalcanzable. Se enfurecía desmesuradamente cuando alguien interrumpía sus sueños, lo enfurecía el hecho de ser arrancado bruscamente de su lado, de un lugar tan radiante, hacia la tediosa realidad.

~O~

Aun recordaba la primera vez en que ella se había colado entre uno de sus sueños.

Ese día había entrenado arduamente para un partido de soccer, el cual finalmente había perdido. El cansancio y el estrés estaban haciendo estragos por el sobreesfuerzo físico. No había rastro de luz en la oscuridad más que el de las brillantes estrellas, luego de un día tan largo, ni bien su pasado cuerpo había hecho contacto con el suave y cómodo somier se había sentido en los aires, su cuerpo ya no pesaba, los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y los músculos se relajaron. Finalmente se había quedado dormido, introduciéndose en un profundo sueño.

_Las cuatro paredes de su habitación de esfumaron, dejando a la vista un bello bosque, para ser más preciso un iluminado claro. La hierba verde, las flores de diferentes tonalidades y los grandes y frondosos árboles, brillaban en su esplendor, ofreciendo un paisaje pintoresco e inigualable, digno de ser retratado en un cuadro. El olor a madera húmeda y a pasto fresco transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Se encontraba observando interesado en su perspectiva, tratando de grabar el bello paisaje en su mente, olvidándose de observar más que un solo lugar, al momento en el que lo recordó y fue dueño de sus actos se volteó para inspeccionar mejor el lugar. Encontrado un lugar completamente diferente al que antes observaba, en un pequeño rincón tras de sí, la nieve caía ferozmente, cubriendo el hermoso paisaje, de esa zona, completamente de blanco. _

_Ese lugar era solitario y frió, insignificante comparado con el magnífico escenario que había contemplado momentos antes, pero aun así tenía una belleza diferente, rara pero aun así bella, parecía sacado de una postal de invierno de esas que se envían en navidad. Escucho un sonido agudo, parecido a un hipo, fue entonces cuando la vio. Realmente le costaba ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor por más que estuviese en frente o con un cartel de neón encima, siempre solía ser muy distraído para con los demás._

_La joven se encontraba sentada sobre una roca mientras permanecía de espaldas a él. El cabello de un oscuro color negro azulado caía sobre la espalda en forma de cascada, su espalda parecía temblar levemente, seguramente por efecto del frio y de los espasmos provenientes de los sollozos. A pesar de la nieve y las bajas temperaturas ella solo vestía un pequeño vestido blanco parecido a un camisón. _

_Aun incapaz de reconocer sus actos, camino hacia la joven, de forma preocupada, con el temor de que esta se congelara en cualquier instante. Lo cierto era que él no era el mejor humanitario en el planeta, pero no permitiría que una persona falleciera frente a sus ojos, pudiendo él evitar aquello. _

_Al llegar junto a ella se dio cuenta por primera vez de que no tenía nada con que cubrir a la chica ya que solo portaba su fino pijama. Por un instante dentro del sueño sintió miedo, no solo por la chica si no también él, el frio comenzaba a calarle los huesos, le era increíble que esa pequeña mujer aun permaneciera con vida. Con su mano vacilante roso la espalda de ella, a la vez que esta temblaba por el frio. _

_La niña se sobresaltó, el tembleteo en su cuerpo se volvió aun mayor a la vez que juntaba las manos a la altura de su pecho, intentando calmar un poco los espasmos. Vacilo y finalmente volteo a verlo temerosa. Sus miradas se cruzaron los ojos de ella demasiados claros, parecían carecer de color eran pintados levemente por un toque de lavanda, aunque ahora permanecían irritados e hinchados. Su mirada se asemejaba con el blanco de la nieve y el de su camisón pero lejos de ser fríos como la nieve… lucían de apariencia amable y cálida. Nunca unos ojos… una mirada, más siendo una que carecía de color le había resultado tan repleta, tan alucinante. Se percató de que esta lo miraba entre nerviosa y atemorizada pero al instante comenzó a llorar nuevamente. No sabía que era lo que se suponía debía hacer, sentía ganas de consolarla pero no la conocía y a la vez podría asustarla, retomo la palabra inseguro._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?- la chica froto sus ojos levemente pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo una carrera sobre sus mejillas, su voz había sonado dura y seria al igual que siempre pero había hablado suavemente como si le hablara a un niño. _

_-m-me p-perdí...- Apenas y había logrado entender las palabras de la joven que tenía en frente, ni bien había terminado de decir las palabras ella había cubierto sus ojos con sus manos y había vuelto a llorar amargamente. _

_Solo la observo, el frio cada vez era más tenaz y la nieve continuaba cayendo con mayor intensidad. Comenzaba a exasperarse, la joven se había quedado quieta ¿Estaba viva aun? Quizá había muerto de hipotermia, frente a sus ojos y sin el poder hacer nada. Por dios no, en qué problema se había metido, comenzó a estirar su brazo para comprobar sus ideas. De un momento a otro la joven elevo la cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos brillantes con aparente ilusión, primero lo observo dudosa con el dedo índice sobre su mentón, parecía debatir consigo misma, la chica comenzaba a irritarlo, al final abrió su boca y la cerro varias veces, antes de decidirse a hablar. _

_-tú… ¿podrías a-ayudar-me a v-volver a casa?- pregunto, con la voz suave a pesar de la inseguridad._

_Lo pensó unos segundos… ¿Qué más podía hacer? No la iba a dejar sola, se veía tan insegura, incapaz de cuidarse por sí misma. Hasta le era imposible sacar normalmente el habla. Medito, aun sin saber de qué se trataba todo esto. _

_-¿sabes cómo llegaste aquí?- Espero… la joven lo observo tímidamente antes de hablar._

_-s-solo des-desperté aquí y no r-recuerdo nada m-más…- Bien, esa información no ayudaba, suspiro. Ella lo observo entristecida, seguramente se sentía mal por no poder ofrecer algún dato útil. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas o de dónde vienes?- pregunto, tratando de aparentar desinterés. La joven torció el gesto, parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar. Interpreto el gesto, ella parecía no recordar nada. Seguramente la situación resultaba difícil para ella.- ¿Sabes al menos como te llamas?- _

_-Hi-Hinata…- lindo nombre, pensó. Su nombre le resultaba una ironía "lugar soleado" y la joven se encontraba en un lugar extremadamente frio y húmedo. _

_Espero pacientemente, es decir ¿de qué le servía tan solo tener su nombre? Quizá algún otro dato como su apellido… La observo impaciente, hasta que ella se removió inquieta y respondió. _

_-n-no recuerdo n-nada más…- Hinata hizo un pequeño mohín ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con ella?_

_-¿Cómo lograste recordar eso?- hablo serio, la situación le resultaba hasta en cierto punto frustrante. _

_La joven elevó su delgada muñeca frente a sus ojos, en esta se podía observar una fina y costosa pulsera de oro, con su nombre, "Hinata", escrito en una plaquita del mismo material. Asintió comprensivo y pensativo a la vez, esa pulsera parecía costosa y ella muy educada y delicada, no como una chica común y corriente de dieciséis años. El viento no tenía misericordia de los presentes y la nieve tampoco ofrecía tregua. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, para así tratar de obtener algo de calor en estas. _

_-¿No tienes Frió?- Ella le dedico una mirada atenta e introvertida, con sus grandes hermosos ojos abiertos de par a par. _

_-N-no… Ya n-no lo s-siento...- Hinata rio tímidamente.- m-me eh a-acostumbrado.- El la observo desconcertado._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas aquí?- _

_-S-septiembre…- Dio en un susurro su única respuesta. Saco la cuenta en su cabeza, ahora se encontraban en diciembre, tres meses. ¿Cómo es que logro permanecer así por tanto tiempo? De repente ya nada tenía sentido, la observo anonadado más ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa.- A veces g-gente m-me v-visita y n-no m-me s-siento tan sola… o-otras veces e-escucho v-voces q-que me ha-hacen feliz…- _

_La voz suave y frágil de ella le decían que no mentía. Pero entonces todo resultaba aún más descabellado ahora definitivamente no encontraba un sentido… Su corazón se oprimió. El dolor de la chica era casi palpable, le dedico una mirada compasiva, ella se percató y le sonrió cálidamente. Esa sonrisa le hizo sentir enfado consigo mismo, esa chica trataba de que él se sintiera bien cuando la que estaba pasándola mal era ella ¿Cuántas veces el, se encerraba en sí mismo, sin importarle los demás? Y ella sonreía haciéndolo sentir la peor escoria, sintiéndose débil por no poder sonreír. Ya que en cierto modo una sonrisa era más valiente que una expresión de enojo, porque animarse a amar era más valiente que tan solo odiar. _

_-¿N-no te has dado c-cuenta aún? ¿V-verdad?- hablo ella robando su atención nuevamente.- Nada de e-esto e-es real…- la observo desconcertado, no entendía a que se refería. _

_La nieve caía cada vez con más intensidad, el frio parecía no rendir piedad de los presentes, todo a su alrededor perdía color a la vez que el pequeño claro era cubierto lentamente por un grueso manto de nieve, el claro ya no brillaba y todo lucia apagado igual que en aquel rincón. Acabo en el piso sujetando su cabeza, la visión se le torno borrosa y la respiración cada vez más dificultosa. Lograba ver los movimientos de la joven pero parecía que le hubiesen quitado el sonido ya que por más que esta moviera sus labios ninguna palabra llegaba ya a sus oídos. Un llanto, la voz entrecortada de ella y luego sus ojos teñidos de preocupación seguidos por un fuerte chillido. _

_-n-no t-te vayas…- Pausa.- no me dejes…- Lo último lo agrego con la voz rota, un simple murmuro. La voz sonaba cargada de desesperación, pero era firme y por primera vez se oía con claridad… _

_Sin saber el porqué, hablo, podría haber elegido no hacerlo y seguramente las cosas abrían cambiado. Pero el verla frente a él, tan frágil y palpitante como una hoja al viento, no lo dudo, ¿Cómo se resistiría al llanto de una mujer? En especial, de ESA mujer… porque él podía ser muchas cosas, pero tenía corazón y si algo le rompía el alma era verla de esa manera. Él, que siempre era frio y tenaz a la hora de contestar, él que evaluaba todas y cada una de sus palabras respondió espontaneo. _

_-Volveré…- Apenas y llego a hablar, casi en un grito luchando contra el silencio que se empeñaba en callarlo, arrastrando todo el aire desde su garganta. Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más cuando Hinata se posiciono frente a él con una sonrisa y lo tomo por los hombros._

_-¿c-cómo te llamas?- A la vez, la joven, acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla._

_-Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…- Su voz apenas llego a los oídos de la chica. El viento rugió fuerte y glacial por última vez, arrastrando junto con el otro gran manto de nieve. Sus ojos se cerraron y por más que intento ya no logro abrirlos, lo último que sintió fue el contacto de los labios de la joven sobre su mejilla de manera suave. Pactando así que ese no sería su último encuentro y luego de aquel contacto el joven estaba seguro de que esa no sería la última vez en que la vería… _

Finalmente recupero el control de su cuerpo, logrando abrir los ojos nuevamente mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces. Comprendió que se había tratado de un sueño, aunque no podía decir que se trataba solo de un simple sueño, puesto que sentía todas las emociones a flor de piel y si de algo estaba seguro era de que no se resignaría a olvidar ya que por primera vez había sentido tan intensamente. Aun con el amargo sabor de la desilusión, con el recuerdo del frio, tan real que había sentido hace un momento, tanto que aun podía palparlo, se hundió más entre sus sabanas para recuperar el calor. Respirando bruscamente tratando de recuperar el aire, llevo su mano hacia su mejilla la cual había sido "besada" por ella, el contacto era cálido como ella, a diferencia del frio lugar en el que antes se encontraba, si cerraba sus ojos aun podía verla. Inspecciono a su alrededor con la sensación de vacío y decepción. Todo permanecía a oscuras, el sol aún no había salido pero el reloj sobre su mesa de noche indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que eso ocurriera. Se sentó en la cama y restregó su rostro, un sueño… reitero tratando de convencerse, de eso se trataba todo… Procedió al baño y dejo que el agua tibia de la ducha arrastrara con ella sus sensaciones, sus recuerdos, aunque era imposible olvidar esa mirada lavanda que permanecía tatuada en su mente. El nombre de ella se escapó de sus labios en un involuntario susurro, _Hinata…_

~O~

Por más que intento convencerse de que todo había sido un sueño no logro, olvidar resultaba prácticamente imposible. Él que era extremadamente atento y cuidadoso con lo que hacía no podía encontrarse más torpe, por su culpa, por estar tan metido en sus problemas su equipo había perdido las semifinales del campeonato en el que se encontraba.

Es que él siempre obtenía lo que quería, nunca había tenido sueños por el simple hecho de que no los necesitaba. Nunca había deseado tanto obtener algo, porque él no estaba feliz acá si no allá, con ella y eso era imposible. La amarga decepción de la realidad lo atosigaba ¿Por qué no podía haber sucedido eso en realidad? Solo un sueño, recordó, solo un sueño…

Con el mal humor palpable se dirigió a su habitación, vacía, tan desolada, las luces apagadas todo lucia oscuro. Encendió las luces, su cama arreglada correctamente, al igual que sus muebles, la ropa y los pocos adornos de la habitación, todo tan aburrido y monótono. Los nervios y la incertidumbre permanecían latentes en la habitación, abrió las sabanas y se introdujo lentamente. Las condiciones agradables del calor y la tranquilidad ayudaron a que rápidamente conciliará el sueño. Donde se produjo el segundo encuentro…

Esta vez ya no había claro, todo se encontraba cubierto de nieve, pero los copos habían dejado de caer y todo se encontraba en perfecta paz y sincronía. Ella sentada entre la nieve, aun con ese largo camisón blanco, tan hermosa como un ángel, habría jurado que era uno de no ser porque no había alas de plumas blancas a su alrededor.

Ni bien sus miradas se cruzaron ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él lentamente y la nieve se derretía a cada paso que ella realizaba y a la vez la luz comenzaba a filtrarse derritiendo la nieve haciendo que la hierba comenzaba a brillar en su esplendor, dejando a su vista nuevamente el hermoso claro que le había atraído en un principio. Ella tomo su mano, el contacto era cálido, y lo condujo junto a ella, camino tras ella, solo observando su largo cabello bailar al ritmo del viento.

~O~

Dos veces ya no era casualidad, él no era tonto, aunque no podía negar que el misterio lo atraía. A estas alturas era imposible volver atrás, aunque esa no estaba en sus posibilidades él era un Uchiha, no retrocedía.

Luego de varios meses podía decir que la había conocido. Ella era tierna, dulce como ninguna otra, tranquila y serena pero igualmente cautivadora y hermosa, de eso no había duda. La noche era su vida, vivía para la noche. No encontraba salida de esa obsesión aunque no quería encontrarla. Su vida tenía un sentido, era feliz, como lo había sido antes de la muerte de sus padres. Ella era su felicidad, pero era ficticia y por más que quisiera que no fuera así, no era completa. Si, por más que deseara, por más que suplicara y exigiera que eso fuera mentira, lamentablemente él vivía atado a la realidad y ella no era más que el deseo de su subconsciente.

Tantos encuentro había tenido con ella, había pasado más de tres meses. Cosas que amaba en la vida, eran contadas con los dedos de sus manos y entre ella estaba su sonrisa, su pelo, su olor, su nerviosismo, su manera de hablar, para resumir, toda ella… Había momentos en los que se encontraba pensando en una vida junto a ella, es por eso que ahora no podía concentrarse en otra cosa, dormía para soñar y al despertar vivía para ella, un sueño. Ella siempre era tan simpática y perspicaz, tan diferente a él en todos los sentidos, era alegre y cálida, incapaz de enojarse ya que aquello no iba con ella, siempre sonriendo en todo momento. Con toda su alegría había sido capaz de borrar su oscuridad, su vida ya no era tan vacía y hasta había veces en las que se lo veía sonreír.

~O~

_Cansado luego de un largo día, acudió a su refugio habitual, aquel claro imaginario donde solía reunirse junto a ella. Se sorprendió al no encontrarla fácilmente, esta vez al igual que la vez que la conoció la nieve caía fuertemente. A diferencia de otros días su sonrisa no transmitía nada y su expresión era abatida y parecía haber estado llorando recientemente. Se acercó a su lado atento a cada movimiento que ella realizara y al llegar junto a ella depósito un beso en su frente como solía hacerlo siempre, ella sonrió como respuesta._

_-S-sasuke- Su voz sonaba vacía y su mirada se encontraba perdida, él comenzaba a preocuparse._

_-Dime.- Trato de sonar al igual que siempre, pero se podía apreciar su nerviosismo. _

_-D-debes seguir con tu v-vida…- no entendía a lo que se refería, la miro atento.- Yo no soy real, tienes que a-armar u-una v-vida r-real…- el joven entendió el punto de la chica pero solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro. _

_-No la necesito… solo te necesito a ti.- Pronuncio dulcemente al momento que entrelazaba sus manos con las de la chica, cuya mirada pareció volverse más afligida. _

_-Es i-imposible…- Pronuncio ella con la voz rota a la vez que soltaba la mano del chico y la nieve caía ferozmente. Nuevamente la visión se le volvió borrosa, le costaba respirar y oír a su alrededor, el frio calaba sus huesos y la nieve parecía querer enterrarlo vivo. _

_-No te vayas…- Por primera vez, suplico, él, le suplico algo a alguien. La mirada del joven solo mostraba amargura y sus palabras apenas habían sido un susurro. _

_-Te amo…- Ella hablo firme, por primera vez no hubo duda, tartamudeo o sonrojo. _

_No estaba feliz, no lo estaba… esa escena era triste, nada más alejada de una romántica. Pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido, ella lo miraba melancólica, quería gritarle ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué la sentía fría y distante? Quería gritarle que él también la amaba… Intento gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero ninguno sonido provenía de su boca. _

Finalmente despertó, rodeado de oscuridad, entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, la respiración agitada y las emociones tangibles al igual que cuando la había conocido. Intento calmar la respiración, de tranquilizarse pero no lo logro, otra nueva emoción llego a él, miedo… ¿Acaso esa era la despedida? No, no podía ser, no podía todo resultar tan mal. El corazón se le oprimió, se sentía intranquilo. Observo reloj a su derecha, este marcaba que ya habían pasado más de las dos de la madrugada. Faltaba tiempo para que amaneciera y su día comenzara nuevamente. Quizá si volvía a dormir aclararían las cosas, realmente eso esperaba. Intranquilo se acostó y concilió el sueño nuevamente.

Despertó gracias al estridente sonido de su despertador. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Otra vez volvía a la monotonía de su vida, los sueños en negro siendo despertado por el vacío sonido del aparato digital. Era raro no haber soñado con ella, ni siquiera había visto el lugar donde solían frecuentarse, comenzó a preocuparse ¿Por qué ya no estaba? El hecho más desesperante era sentirse tan vacío, porque si _su_ Hina ya no estaba no había motivos para vivir.

Se dirigió al baño, a medida que el agua estrellaba contra su cabeza sus pensamientos se volvían más perturbadores. Realizo su rutina matutina como solía realizarla antes de que ella apareciera en su vida ¿eso marcaba el final de algo? Encendió las noticias, la periodista del noticiero local hablaba de forma rutinaria y uniforme, solo una imagen llamo su atención. La foto de la chica que robaba sus noches, una foto de su rostro, tan hermoso como lo recordaba, la reconocía como a su propia madre, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, no había duda de que era ella. Subió el volumen con el control remoto y leyó el título de la noticia con el corazón en la boca. "Muere la hija del importante político Hiashi Hyuga, luego de seis meses en coma" sus pálpitos se volvieron acelerados, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. No, definitivamente no podía ser así, la había encontrado al momento de perderla, seguramente él era el más desgraciado de los hombre ¿Por qué los dioses se habían empeñado en causarle tanto sufrimiento? Sonrió se forma amarga mientras escuchaba las noticias, limpio algunas lágrimas con su antebrazo.

-"La hija del importante político Hiashi Hyuga, que permanecía en coma, desde el pasado seis de septiembre, luego de ser encontrada en estado de hipotermia en unas de las cabañas de invierno de la familia, ha fallecido esta madrugada luego de las dos de la mañana, simplemente su corazón ha dejado de latir… Para los que quieran acercarse al velatorio, este se realizara en…"-

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, ¿Por qué tanto dolor? Solo había una simple respuesta, porque la amaba. Ya nada tenía sentido, que más daba si moría o seguida con vida ¿Acaso le importaría a alguien? Las lágrimas amargas seguían trotando por su rostro y parecía tener un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba la respiración.

Se encontraba sentado en el fondo de la pequeña capilla en la que estaba siendo velada la joven, observando todos los movimientos a su alrededor. Traje de luto, flor en mano, mirada perdida... Frente a el, algo más adelante, el ataúd de la joven que amaba... este se encontraba lleno de flores, sonrió, sabía que así le habría gustado a ella, pues amaba las flores. Fuera la nieve comenzó a caer, el frio era crudo, típico del invierno. La gente comenzaba a retirarse, solo quedaba la familia, un hombre anciano, junto a una pequeña la cual se encontraba acercándose hacia él.

-¿la conocías?...- La joven tenía los mismos ojos que ella, ahora se encontraban hinchados y rojos por el llanto, si ella supiera las veces que había escuchado hablar a su hermana sobre ella, historias, travesuras, secretos. La observo nostálgico, le recordaba tanto a ella, luego asintió lentamente.- ¿quieres despedirte? – hablo la joven con voz rota.

Se paró impecable, el traje le quedaba perfecto, camino con un clavel blanco en su mano mas su expresión y su mirada oscura eran vacías. Ese clavel era ideal para ella, pensó, una flor hermosa y delicada y el blanco la representaba en espíritu, su paz, su pureza… A cada paso que daba el nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba, al llegar la vio. Las lágrimas que intentaba retener bajaron a toda velocidad hasta caer por su barbilla, ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarlas.

Ahí estaba, la única que lo había conquistado, vistiendo el camisón blanco con el que tantas veces habían recorrido juntos, los bellos paisajes de su imaginación. Se encontraba aún más pálida de lo que recordaba, ya no había sonrojos adornando sus mejillas, ni una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sorbió sus lágrimas, al momento en que llevaba una de sus manos sobre la fría mejilla de la joven. ¡Esa no era ella! ¡Ella no era fría!, acaricio su mejilla, esperando el milagro de que de un momento a otro ella abriera los ojos y sus deseos más profundos de vivir junto a ella se concretaran.

-¿Por qué me dejas?- la voz gruesa y firme del chico, sonaba tirante.- S-si dijiste que me amabas…- La voz se le quebró, mostrando sus sentimientos, exponiendo el desconsuelo que sentía.

Frente a la mirada atenta de las dos personas presentes acorto la distancia y beso su frente. Nuevamente el frio contacto, nada… cerro sus ojos dejando así que algunas gotas se estrellaran contra el inerte cadáver de Hinata, bajo a la distancia de su boca y la beso, directamente en los labios, apenas un leve contacto, sintiendo sus labios resecos y fríos mesclados con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Nuevamente un contacto vacío… Se separó lentamente mientras abría los ojos, el único cambio en ella era el color en sus labios por la reciente fricción, no había despertado, no había cuento de amor… un grupo de hombres de seguridad lo apartaron bruscamente.

-Ella era cálida…- grito expresando su profundo dolor.- Ella era a-alegre...- se atraganto con sus lágrimas.- Ella no pudo haberse ido… no, no…- Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, se negaba a creer aquello, las lágrimas caían con mayor velocidad impidiéndole la visión.

Salía de un pequeño bar, la nieve cubría completamente la ciudad, atormentándolo, a duras penas podía dar unos cuantos pasos sin trastabillar. El frio era completamente gélido, el alcohol corría por cada milímetro de sus venas. Callo en la nieve, incapaz de levantarse ya, sintió frio, la visión se le torno borrosa y la respiración se le dificulto, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y el sueño lo invadió, despertó en un claro y al otro lado lo esperaba un ángel… con expresión preocupada, corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, el agarre era fuerte, desesperado. La joven hipo su nombre, el solo sonrió mientras más lagrimas descendían de sus ojos. Se sentía tan feliz… se separó y la observo se veía más rozagante que antes, ahora tenía un brillo particular. Unieron sus bocas en un apasionado beso, sus labios se deslizaron mordaces y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un frenesí por la reciente emoción… el contacto era cálido… al igual que ella, cargado de emoción y de sentimiento. Se separaron lentamente, ella le tomo la mano como solía hacerlo, lo dirigió a un lugar, distinto, parecía una casa familiar, la cual despedía un aire reconfortante y afectuoso, su madre y su padre de pie frente a la puerta… Fue entonces cuando comprendió que ya no iba a despertar, giro a su izquierda, alguien hacia más presión en el agarre, esa iluminada sonrisa que ella le regalaba, fue lo necesario para comprender que tenía todo lo que quería y que ya no se irían de su lado, nunca más…

Fin.

* * *

Bien, no me quedo como yo quería :/ pero bueno... espero que les guste, me quedo un poco cursi y largo que se yo jaja quería un final más dramático. En realidad el primer final, era cuando se enteraba de que ella moria pero me pareció muy triste y lo alargue. jajja

Para, kona kana lee que había preguntado es sasuhina obvio jaja pero si quieren alguna otra pareja que no sea sasusaku díganme y (alguna vez) podría escribir sobre eso.


End file.
